Chibi Hime
by Furytinkle
Summary: Infant at morning, and alike by noon, Yet she blooms slower and he hopes not soon. For he fears the time. . . that time to appear. Where she'll shift her eyes and bring him to tears. YuushiXFriend


**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him. I don't own anything here, just the plot and twisted grammar.

**Summary:** Infant at morning, and alike by noon, Yet she blooms slower and he hopes not soon. For he fears the time. . . that time to appear. Where she'll shift her eyes and bring him to tears. YuushiXFriend

**Silver: **Another request huh Aikie?

**Aikie:** Yeah, but Hizakagi made this for me. Thanks Hizakagi-chan! *glomps her*

**Hizakagi:** *tries to breathe*Don't mention.

**Created By:** Hizakagi Tsukikiji

This one-shot is a gift for another friend of mine on facebook. She's an active and bubbly admin of mine on my page **New Prince of Tennis (Manga and Anime)**. Ally here it is! And I'm sorry to minna in advance for my grammar, for the OOC-ness of some POT characters. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu Ally-chan! 3 Osoisaku means Late Bloomer. ("osoi" – late; "saku" - bloom)

**Chibi Hime  
><strong>

There lived this simple little lady; she was called "Chibi Hime of Hyotei Academy" she's got raven black hair and a pair of brownish orbs beneath her glasses, and about 5'3 in height. So why is she called "Chibi Hime"? Simple, she's young for her physical appearance. . .

"Kenya-nii! Tomorrow I'm turning 13!" Ally Osoisaku never felt excited in her life.

"Ah, sugoi na, Chibi Hime." Kenya smirked.

Ally pouted, even if the one she was talking to wasn't in front of her, "Mou! Kenya-nii! I told you don't call me that!"

Kenya chuckled from the other line "Heheh, gommen, but it really suits you. If I remember correctly, Yuushi named you that right?"

Ally wasn't able to reply. . .

_**Flashback. . .**_

The umpire blew his whistle again, "Point! For Hyotei Academy!"

Buzzes of people were heard, "That girl's remarkable!" said a lady from the judges' seat

The other guy nodded, "For a girl at 12, she knows how to stop, block, spike serve and wallop."

The oldest judge turned to his clipboard and started flipping through the papers "Ally Osoisaku of Hyotei Spikers. It's said that she accelerated when she was in her first grade in elementary. Her talent in tennis stopped after some people introduced volleyball to her." after those words, all the judges of the volleyball Kanto finals turned to her.

"GO FOR IT ALLY-CHAN!" screamed one of their teammates.

"If she executes this serve properly, she'll be able to make another record! 22 points in a game" their coach exclaimed.

d(_ _)b

The admired girl carried out another spike serve. The opponent was able to hit it, but the ball went out of the court. That was the last point they needed. The umpire blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. Hyotei Spikers won in both sets of the match against the winners of last year.

"Ally!" a girl shouted and ran towards the said name.

"Jei –" Ally wasn't able to continue as she was glomped by the girl she considered to be her older sister. They laughed for a while in between their exchange of experiences and Jeizu congratulating her non-stop.

"Give the girl air, Jeizu"

Both girls turned to where the sound came from and saw Oshitari Yuushi. They both stood up and arranged themselves properly. "Yuushi-nii" Jeizu pouted,

"Yuushi-senpai." Ally murmured, the 15-year-old student turned to her, she saw the guy smirk

"Omedetou. . . Chibi Hime" with that, Yuushi walked away.

"Chibi Hime?" the surrounding people buzzed.

"That kind of suits you" a girl from behind them chuckled.

"Kotoha-san" (she was the girl who wanted to give Atobe a bento, but "Ore-sama" just ignored her, then Oshitari Yuushi apologized for her.) Ally murmured with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"No matter what you do you're still a little kiddy." Kotoha said and walked after Yuushi.

The only words that Ally had in mind were Chibi Hime, Kiddy and It suits you.

_**End of Flashback. . .**_

"Please don't call me that Kenya-nii! It's irritating!"

"All right, all right, chill." Kenya chuckled

"ALLY! COME DOWN NOW! THERE'S SOEMTHING FOR YOU!"

"Oh, Senpai, I gotta go. Ja ne."

"Hai, hai, ja."

d(_ _)b

Ally went down the stairs and proceeded to their kitchen. "What is it Okaa-san?" she asked and sat down at one of their dining chairs.

"Someone delivered flowers for you, it's on the living room." Her mother informed while washing the dishes.

Ally raised an eyebrow, "Flowers? For me? Are you sure it isn't for Nee-san?"

Her Okaa-san turned to face her, "Ally. . ." she said as she dried her hands with her apron, "Aikie just moved out with her husband. And plus, there's a note there that says it's for Ally Osoisaku. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Ally chuckled, "All right Mom, I'll go check it out now." She said and ran her way to the living room. She saw a bouquet of white roses and a little blue envelope attached to it.

**A**lluring as ever, no words are better, to describe the

**L**oveliness you posses, enveloped by your

**L**aughter and smiles, you portray the treasure I've

**Y**earned for some time

- OK

Ally looked at a distant, as she thought who it was.

d(_ _)b

"OK? Is that some kind of code name or something?" Jeizu asked as she handed back the letter to the girl in front of her.

"Mou, I don't know. Well, the first person that came to my mind was Kenya-nii."

"Kenya-nii? Why Kenya-nii? Because it matches the abbreviation?" Jeizu asked

Ally only nodded in agreement. "I won't consider this as an admirer, besides, after what your aniki just did. Almost everyone here at school started to treat me like a baby." She pouted

Jeizu laughed, "When you do that you do look like one."

"Nee-san!" Ally moped even more, Jeizu just continued to laugh when she heard her phone rang.

"Oh, it's Gak-kun. . ." she murmured and went to read the text message. She quickly stood up, "Ah, gommen Ally, I have to go. Gak-kun said he wanted to see me. Ja!"

Ally just waved, she was alone again . . . she sulked her head on the table and started mumbling her own language. She was about to fall asleep when she felt someone poke her head. She quickly sat straight and looked up, "Oi! What do you want?" when her view got cleared, it visualized a megane with blue hair.

"Ogenki desu ka? Chibi Hime?" he smirked

"Please stop calling me that!"

"Well you can't hide the fact that you're little."

"Still, don't rub it in. . ." she murmured and looked to her side.

Yuushi was about to hold the girl's shoulder when. . .

"Yuushi-kun!"

Ally and her senpai both turned to where it came from.

"Kotoha-san, nani wa?" Yuushi asked

Kotoha went towards them, "I was just wondering why you're here, you said you were going somewhere important today right?" she asked and noticed their kouhai at the back

"Ah, hai. I was going out to take this girl here for a walk, since Jeizu said she can't."

"What?" Ally and Kotoha asked in unison.

"Well, we'll go now." Yuushi inquired and took Ally's hands, leaving a disbelieved Kotoha.

d(_ _)b

"O-oi! Where are we going?" Ally asked while being dragged by her senpai.

"Mall"

"Why?"

"Nothing much"

Ally sighed, 'I'll just enjoy this time. . .' she looked at the guy that was dragging her, 'Besides he is. . .' she blushed. She shook her head to fade the flush away. They reached the mall, and dang the essence of valentines was still there. Every turn in corners; there would always be one or two couples being all sweetie-sweetie with each other. She sighed; unknown to her, her hand was already intertwined with the guy's hand beside her.

She stopped when she saw something that caught her attention; a simple blue necklace with a volley ball as an ornament.

"Oi, Chibi Hime."

She turned around, "Kenya-nii? What are you dong here?"

"Heheh, nothing. Just taking a stroll"

"But you live far from here!" Ally exclaimed

"Then it's called a long stroll. Well, I'll be going, ja" Kenya bid farewell and walked pass them.

Ally sighed and saw Yuushi look at his watch.

"It's almost time." He murmured

Ally blushed, "T-time for what?"

"To get you home, little kiddies have earlier curfews than teenagers." Yuushi smirked.

d(_ _)b

She got home, and instead of being happy about the weird, unexpected walk, she just fumed in anger.

"Oh, you're already ho–"

"TADAIMA!" she shouted and hurried to her bedroom. Her pout was still visible.

She locked the door and slumped on her bed. Covering her face, she screamed at the top of her lungs. After an hour, she calmed down. She looked up to her room's ceiling, "If I continue acting like this. . . they – he will always see me and treat me as a child."

She lazily stood up from her bed and looked in front of the mirror. She already looks matured; she slowly took off her glasses. Well that changed a bit. She went to get the contact lenses her ophthalmologist gave her yesterday, saying that she can now use lenses since she's in the right age. The thin lens was transparent in color. She slowly and surely placed it on her eye. Although some droplets of tears rolled down, she rapidly got used to the lenses.

"Yosh! Starting tomorrow, I'm not a kid anymore! They won't call me Chibi Hime either." She looked up through her window at the stars and wished upon them.

d(_ _)b

Ally woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. She saw no one there, though there were two notes and a small blue box left; one in plain paper while the other one was the same like what she got yesterday. She sat on a dining chair and first read the primary letter she saw.

_Ally,_

_Happy birthday Ally! Dad and Mom wish you to have fun. We'll be back tonight okay? Take care of yourself! Love you._

_Dad and Mom_

"Where are they going?" she pouted. Her thinking was disturbed by the other letter. She was about to open it when the phone rang.

She quickly got up from her seat and answered it. "Moshi moshi, Osoisaku residence. Who is this?"

"Oi! Just the right person I need to talk to. Ally, it's me Jeizu, aniki said classes are suspended today, for the remedial classes of the volleyball girls."

"We have remedial classes?" she asked disbelieved

"That's what Aniki said; he said he'll pick you up. Coz he'll be your remedial teacher. I gotta go, bye bye"

"Wait! Nee – she hung up." Ally sighed, it's her birthday! But she was stuck with that guy, yet at the back of her mind. . . she was elated by it.

d(_ _)b

Yuushi was waiting at the Osoisaku's gate. "Does turning thirteen actually make girls evolve as ladies or something?" he asked himself as he looked up to his watch.

"Senpai?"

Yuushi heard a voice behind him, "There you are, what –" he turned around to face her.

Ally blushed, "G-gommen," the girl was wearing a white open-shoulder dress extending until her knees matched with a pair of blue doll shoes. Her hair cascaded freely while some strands where pinned by a blue flower pin. She also had a small blue buddy bag with her.

"All right, we'll head to the library now." Yuushi said and took her hand.

Upon reaching their destination, they saw the library closed.

Ally's smile widened, "I guess I'll go home now –"

"You aren't going anywhere." Yuushi said and dragged her.

"Senpai! Why?" she pouted

"It's your birthday today right?"

He knew? Was the question inside her, and she got flabbergasted by it.

Hearing no answer, Yuushi continued. "Your parents are in a meeting with Atobe's parents. So they'll take about the whole day. Gakuto's with my Imouto so you can't hang out with her."

"But I can be by myself!"

"No you can't. You're too –"

She shrugged off from his grasp, "TOO WHAT? Too young to be left alone?" she looked at the guy who turned to look at her back.

"Yuushi-kun? What are you doing? Babysitting Osoisaku-san I presume?" Yuushi and Ally turned to see Kotoha, dressed lady-ly.

Ally had enough of this, she stormed off of the scene and followed wherever her feet took her. Yuushi was about to follow, but was stopped by Kotoha.

d(_ _)b

Ally Osoisaku was seen sitting at a floral field near a pond, she was looking at the sunset, and she didn't realize how time passed by so quickly. Suddenly, Ally remembered the small blue box and note she forgot to open this morning. Opening her blue bag, she took the blue note first and read what was in it.

Infant at morning, and alike by noon  
>Yet you bloom slower and I hope not soon<br>For I fear the time. . . that time to appear  
>Where you'll shift your eyes and bring me to tears<p>

This world full of girls, none can be compared  
>To someone like you, remarkably rare<br>You light up my world, the flame of my soul  
>You are the pin-up, my lover's your role<p>

- OK

She blushed at the letter, it was different from the past letters she used to receive which came from her male classmates. "W-what the?" her thoughts were disrupted when the blue box's white lace was flown by the breeze. She slowly opened the box and saw the volley ball-ornamented necklace. She was so elated, so it was him. . .

Ally dialed some digits in her phone, and raised it beside her ear. She heard the other line ringing.

"Moshi, Moshi, Oshitari desu."

"Thank you." Ally said in teary eyes.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?"

Ally giggled, "Thank you for the letters and the gift. Thank you Kenya-nii!"

"Ah, I didn't send any letter. And the gift I want to give you is still here."

"But, then, the initials' OK. Who else would have those initials?"

"Well Chibi Hime, did you ever considered that it wasn't an abbreviation of a name?"

Ally creased her brows, "Then wha –" The other line hung up, "Two strikes in a day?"

"You've been calling the wrong Oshitari."

Ally looked behind her and saw Oshitari Yuushi who was adjusting his glasses. She stood up "What do you mean?"

Yuushi held her shoulders and looked at her with serious eyes.

"Y-yuushi-senpai. . . ?"

Instead of answering the girl's rhetorical statement, the megane held her in his arms, caging her tightly. "When I said you were little. . . I meant to say that you're petite enough to fit inside my heart."

"S-senpai?"

"When I said you had a curfew, I just want you to get home so no one can admire you more than I do."

"H-hey, stop j-joking."

"I never meant to say you're too young to be by yourself. I want you to know that you're too precious to be left alone."

"Senpai!" Ally blushed and struggled to get away from his arms.

"In simple words. I love you. I love you so much Ally." Yuushi looked at her.

"But, Kotoha–"

"She has nothing to do with this. Didn't you read the letter I sent you? This world full of girls, none can be compared . . ." he slowly walked near her. "To someone like you . . ."

Ally was glued to where she was standing. She didn't know what to do, or what to feel either. Her mind was too slow to catch up with what was happening.

He stopped when he was just a few inches away from her, "Exceptionally rare." He tilted her chin up, and slowly lowered his face. . . the girl's body reacted by itself, she closed her eyes, tension, fear, and distrust was inside her. Yet all those were swept away when his lips touched hers. . .

d(_ _)b

Ally got home exactly at 6 pm and saw her Mother and Father. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" she greeted and kissed both her parents on the cheek.

"Where did you go young lady? Classes were suspended." her father asked

Ally sat in between her parents "We had a remedial class today, so we went to the library but it was closed."

"The library near us is always close every Friday." Her mother said.

"What?" Ally murmured

"And, according to the principal. There were no remedial classes today. Classes were suspended because there was a seminar at your school." Her father added.

"But – then –" Ally blushed but was able to smile.

Ally's mother patted her husband's shoulder then hugged her daughter, "Forget about it dear, look at our little girl . . . she's turned into a lady."

_**That night . . .**_

Ally looked up at the stars, she smiled, "Arigatou . . . aishiteiru yo. . . Yuushi-kun."

_**On the other hand. . .**_

Oshitari Yuushi was looking up at the stars as well.

"You're still awake aniki?"

"Jeizu" he smiled and patted her imouto's head.

"So, how did it go?" she was excited to hear about what happened between her little sister and her Aniki.

"Let's just say. . ." he stood up from her seat and walked pass his little sister, "she's not your imouto anymore. . ." with that, Yuushi went straight to his room. "Aishiteiru yo, Chibi Hime"

d(O.O)b

**Silver:** *yawns* corny

**Aikie:** *nods in agreement* yup

**Hizakagi:** I tried my best not to make it too clichéd! Thank you very much =.= and I'm proud to say that I'm the one who made those poems.

**All three:** **Read and Review Minna-san!**


End file.
